1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information recording medium such as a magnetic disk or an opto-magnetic disk suitable for recording thereon information in the form of a video signal and/or an audio signal and also relates to an apparatus for editing and an apparatus for reproducing the information recorded on the information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video tape recorder integrated with a video camera is commonly used for recording video signals relating to various subjects on a video tape. Usually, the recording of the video signals is performed at random. In particular, when, for example, a user takes a video camera-recorder to a children's athletic event in order to record various scenes from the athletic event, the user will record various scenes focusing upon the user's child. Since the user is not always very familiar with how to operate the camera-recorder, it sometimes happens that the user believes that a recording operation has been stopped, when in fact the recording operation continues so that unintended scenes are recorded.
The unintended scenes can be eliminated by editing of the video tape that has been recorded in this manner. However, at least two video decks are required in order to perform an editing operation. Moreover, such an editing operation is complicated and cumbersome. Accordingly, editing operations are not usually performed.
On the other hand, when an unedited video tape is reproduced, the user is forced to view the unintended scenes which reduces the user's interest in the tape.